Potters and those redheads
by Lexisaurus
Summary: A story about how James Sirius Potter discovers that most Potter's have the same taste.
1. Chapter 1

A story about how James Sirius Potter discovers that most Potter's have the same taste.


	2. Wanna be my good luck charm?

Lauren Elliot was asleep in the library when Albus Potter found her. Her auburn hair was thrown about and covered most of the words in her Charms textbook and her brown eyes were shut and fluttered slightly with each breath. Albus felt a wave of sympathy for his best friend; she was struggling to keep up with Charms and Defense Against The Dark Arts and she was beginning to lose sleep. He cautiously set his bag down on the chair next to her and began to gently pull the textbook from under her cheek. After all, they had a four foot essay due tomorrow, the least he could do was help her out.

Lauren shifted, letting out a sigh and settling once more onto her parchment. Grabbing some parchment from his bag, Albus laughed silently at his best friend. It was almost as if Lauren heard him, because she jumped up, her wavy hair flying around her. She must've dribbled in her sleep because the parchment her essay was written on was stuck to her cheek. Albus pushed his glasses up on his nose and started cackling.

"You look demonic Laur," He croaks, banging his hand on the table, causing Madame Pince to hush them loudly.

"Shut up," Lauren grumbled, peeling the parchment off her face. "I swear to God, it was only a short nap,"

"It's fine," Albus noted. "I just thought Ravenclaws were always on their A game,"

"Al, shut _up. _And give me my textbook, I can do this myself!"

"Yeah, you'll do it with closed eyes. Let me do this for you Lauren. You can start working on your DADA essay," Albus hummed as he watched Lauren's eyes widen with panic.

"Are you serio- bloody hell! I'm going to- when is it due?" Lauren screeched. Madame Pince hissed at them.

"One question at a time. But see, you'd be overwhelmed with work. Let me do your bloody essay,"

"Wait- were you _joking_? What the fuck Al! I," Lauren began punctuating each word with sharp, weak punches to Albus' arm. "Hate. You. Fucking. Potters."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Everyone hates us, just ask our teachers,"

"Why couldn't Lily be a fifth-year?" Lauren mumbled.

Albus brushed off the comment; Lauren always said that at least once a day. As he lazily scrawled information about the importance of the Veritas Fidelitas charm, a low voice joined in, "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to their own work?"

Lauren grumbled and puffed her cheeks out while Albus rolled his eyes and spoke cheerfully, "Bugger off James,"

James Potter smirked and slid into the open seat next to his brother, ruffling his Albus' hair as he passed. Lauren dropped her head onto the table; one Potter was hard enough to handle, but throwing the eldest one in the mix, well, Lauren can't handle it.

James' smirk deepened as he gazed at Lauren's messy state. He prods her side teasing, "What's wrong Elliot? Still pissy that Gryffindor kicked your ass in the last game?"

Lauren sat up, groaning loudly and smacked James' hand away.

"Shut up you stupid prat. Don't you have somewhere to be?" She seethed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Al, why does our dear Lauren loathe me?" James aired cockily.

"James, Lauren's right. Don't you have your _own _Charms work to finish? I heard that Professor Flitwick is killer in his NEWT courses," Albus hummed softly, trying to ignore his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Well," James drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Teddy taught me a thing or to over summer and when you have a natural knack for Charms, Flitwick's course is a breeze."

"Lucky son of a bitch," Lauren muttered. James chortled and tossed his arm over her shoulder.

"Wanna be my good luck charm?"

Lauren glared at the black-haired boy and pulled her textbook from Albus to thrust it in his brother's face.

"Oww! Hey, you're going to break my glasses!" James whinnied.

"Come on Al, let's go back to my common room. I think we can get more work down there," Lauren gleefully said, grabbing her things quickly and walking away. The two Potter boys watched her retreating figure until the silence was broken by James.

"She wants me,"

"Bugger off,"


End file.
